


Master of War

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Hashirama/Madara, sulla canzone: Indestructible dei Disturbed.Al suo interno sono presenti anche altre coppie, utilizzate per richiamare quella centrale.





	Master of War

MASTER OF WAR

Cap.1 Mission

_ Un’altra missione. _

Madara schivò la serie di pugni che provenivano dall’avversario. Dei tralci di legno si alzarono dal terreno, Uchiha saltò schivandoli.

“Smettila di usare i tuoi trucchetti” ringhiò.

Hashirama strinse le labbra, teneva un uomo incosciente sulla spalla e i suoi lunghi capelli mori lisci.

“L’importante è portare avanti la missione, lo sai anche tu. E non sono trucchetti, sono arti ninja. Quello che usa trucchi subdoli, ti ricordo che sei tu” disse gelido.

Madara ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

< Vivo per questi momenti. Aspetto un’altra missione, solo perché è così che posso rivederti > pensò. Gonfiò le guance e soffiò una fiammata. Hashirama saltò, schivandole.

[106].

Cap.2 Sedotto dal potere

__

_ Il potere mi sta chiamando a sé. _

“Ti stai trasformando in qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere. Ogni giorno di più, vedo il tuo viso trasfigurato dalla follia. Stai intraprendendo una strada lontana dai nostri sogni, da quello che volevamo ottenere” disse secco Hashirama.

Madara si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Quelli che erano ‘i tuoi sogni’! I sogni che avevamo insieme tu li hai traditi il giorno in cui hai preferito una pacifica e noiosa vita accanto a Mito!” gridò.

< Il potere mi sta chiamando a sé e quando ne avrò a sufficienza, allora davvero potrò realizzare i miei sogni > pensò. 

[104].

Cap.3 La valle dell’Epilogo

__

_ Un’ennesima volta. _

“Ti ricordi, questo fiume ci ha visto crescere e ci ha visto divisi dalle nostre famiglie” disse Hashirama.

La luce della luna illuminava i due contendenti, ritti in piedi sugli spuntoni di roccia del canyon.

I lunghi capelli mori di Madara ondeggiavano dietro le spalle di quest’ultimo, i suoi occhi erano rossi.

“Ci ritroviamo qui per l’ennesima volta. Dove tutto è iniziato, tutto finirà. Ti priverò della vita!” urlò Madara.

Hashirama incrociò le braccia al petto e corrugò la fronte.

“Questo luogo da oggi sarà conosciuto come ‘La valla dell’epilogo’” disse roco.

< È colpa mia se sei diventato quello che sei adesso? > pensò.

[105].

Cap.4 I colori della pace

_ Per portare quei colori ancora. _

Madara piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Hashirama.

Quest’ultimo lo fece guardare attraverso il buco di una foglia verde.

“Lì sorgerà il nostro villaggio” disse Hashirama, con tono gioviale. Cinse il fianco dell’altro con il braccio.

“Porterà i nostri colori” sussurrò Madara roco.

“Sì, quelli delle nostre famiglie finalmente riuniti. Colori che conterranno in sé la pace di questo mondo, la tranquillità naturale e non, ma soprattutto il cuore del chakra. Saremo fratelli, spinti dalla volontà del fuoco di rinascere, andando oltre i nostri errori e la guerra” disse Hashirama.

[102].

Cap.5 Stessa motivazione

__

_ La mia motivazione. _

Hashirama lanciò il sasso e lo guardò rimbalzare sull’acqua. Madara lo afferrò dall’altra parte del fiume e i due si guardarono negli occhi, sorridendosi.

Madara saltò e raggiunse l’altro, che si passò la mano tra i corti capelli a caschetto.

Hashirama gli sorrise.

< In lui vedo la mia stessa motivazione. Insieme raggiungeremo il nostro scopo, come questo sasso raggiunge l’altra riva.

Nessuno dovrà più vedere i suoi fratelli morire, i bambini non dovranno più combattere > pensò.

Madara sorrise in risposta.

< Lui mi dà la forza di portare avanti la mia volontà. So che mi aiuterà a difendere ciò che rimane della mia famiglia > pensò. 

[108].

Cap.6 Madara e Obito

_ Un voto che ho giurato di difendere. _

Obito osservò l’anziano Madara seduto sul trono, una serie di tubi penetravano il suo corpo rattrappito, infilandosi nella sua pelle rugosa e ripiegata su se stessa.

Aprì e chiuse la mano che Madara gli aveva ricreato e chinò il capo.

“Maestro, io voglio seguirvi, essere come voi” sussurrò roco.

< … essere voi > pensò.

“E lo sarai solo se mi aiuterai a portare avanti il voto che ho giurato di difendere” rispose Madara, con voce rauca e leggermente ansante.

< Vedrai Hashirama. Io e il mio allievo, troveremo gli elementi adeguati per portare avanti quello che veramente volevamo e che tu hai dimenticato > pensò.

[106].

Cap.7 Feriscimi, rafforzami.

_ Nessuna spiegazione. _

Hashirama gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli lisci. 

“Non ti devo nessuna spiegazione. Sposerò Mito perché ho deciso così” disse gelido.

Madara chinò il capo e fu scosso da tremiti.

< Il mio potere si rafforza nel dolore. Coraggio, fammi male, ferisci. Così diventerò più forte e perseguirò il mio voto con più vigore di prima! > pensò. Serrò i pugni e ringhiò piano.

“Oh, mi dovresti molto di più, visto quello che abbiamo fatto. La tua donna lo sa che preferisci sentire gemere me, piuttosto che lei?” sibilò acido.

“La sposo per dovere, non per piacere” ribatté Hashirama secco.

[103].

Cap.8 Imbarazzo

__

_ Aspetteremo prima di cominciare. _

Madara arrossì e si voltò, guardando l’altro ragazzino fissarlo. Deglutì rumorosamente e strinse un pugno.

“Smettila di guardarmi mentre piscio! M’imbarazzi e non ci riesco!” sbraitò.

“Allora è vero, sei timido” lo punzecchiò Hashirama. Ghignò e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Allontanati! Guardati che non la faccio finché non sono sicuro che non mi puoi guardare!” gridò Madara.

“Umh, allora sei disposto ad aspettare prima di cominciare a farla? Addirittura? Guarda che siamo maschi tutti e due” ribatté Hashirama.

Madara gli diede un pugno in testa, facendolo mugolare di fastidio.

“ALLONTANATI, ORA! ORA HO DETTO!” ululò.

Hashirama si allontanò, massaggiandosi la testa. 

[100].

Cap.9 Risveglia l’oscuro distruttore

_ Sblocca l’oscuro distruttore che è sepolto dentro di me. _

“Avanti, attaccami! Dimostrami che la nostra amicizia non è mai significata niente per te!” sbraitò Madara.

< Il potere nei miei occhi si fa sempre più forte. A ogni emozione negativa, si accresce. In fondo nasce dall’aver privato degli occhi e della vita mio fratello minore, la cosa che consideravo più preziosa > pensò.

Hashirama strinse l’elsa della spada e chinò il capo.

“Non obbligarmi a fare questo. Desisti dalla tua follia, torna al villaggio con me. Pensa al bene di tutti” disse gelido.

< Dimostrami che puoi farlo, risveglia l’oscuro distruttore che è dentro di me > pensò Madara.

[100].

Cap.10 Vocazione d’artista

__

_ La mia vera vocazione. _

“Sono convinto che la mia vera vocazione sia questo” disse Hashirama. Chiuse gli occhi e un sorriso gli occupò metà del viso. Il suo volto era illuminato dalla luce solare che filtrava dentro la caverna.

Madara, coricato su un fianco, sospirò.

Guardò l’altro intento a dipingere la sua figura su una tela candida. 

Hashirama aveva una guancia macchiata d’inchiostro.

“Mai sentito parlare di un guerriero che riesce a diventare Hokage, che pensa che la sua vocazione sia fare l’artista” borbottò Madara.

“Sono anche il primo Hokage” borbottò Hashirama.

“Tu sei il primo dei _baka_ ” si lamentò Madara.

< Però amo questi momenti > pensò.

[104].

Cap.11 Il desiderio di Hashirama

__

_ Ed ora mio sfortunato amico scoprirai… _

Hashirama era seduto a gattoni sopra Madara, sentiva il corpo dell’altro tendersi sotto di lui. Lo accarezzò, avvertendolo fremere, passò le dita sui suoi muscoli, sentiva la sua pelle umida di sudore.

< Sei così meravigliosamente bello. Più di un’opera d’arte. In te scorre il sangue caldo che una statua non potrà mai avere. Vorrei imprigionare questa tua splendida magnificenza per l’eternità > pensò.

“Ed ora, mio sfortunato amico, scoprirai quanto ti desiderio. Cerca di sopportarlo il più possibile” sussurrò con voce calda. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un gemito roco ed iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui.

[101].

Cap.12 Parlando durante la quarta grande guerra

__

_ Una guerra che non riuscirai a vincere. _

“Non mi hai detto che escamotage hai utilizzato per rimanere vivo molto più a lungo di me. Eh sì che non sono morto così giovane, tutto sommato” disse Hashirama.

Creò una serie di copie di se stesso e le vide correre verso Madara.

I corpi di entrambi i contendenti avevano una serie di crepe.

“Non penso sia il momento di chiacchierare amichevolmente” ribatté Madara. Piegò di lato la testa.

“Potrebbe non ricapitarci mai più di rivederci. Siamo entrambi dei morti richiamati” gli ricordò Hashirama.

“Voglio solo che tu sappia che questa è una guerra che non riuscirai a vincere” disse Madara.

[101].

Leggero What if.

Cap.13 Rinnengan

_ Ti farò sapere cosa sono diventato. _

Hashirama si trovò immobilizzato a terra, sotto il corpo di Madara.

“Ti devo ringraziare, sei tu che mi hai reso quello che sono” ringhiò Madara.

Hashirama vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi di Madara.

< I suoi occhi sono come quelli dell’eremita delle sei vie. Com’è possibile questo? > pensò.

“Ora, lascia che ti faccia sapere di preciso che cosa sono diventato, forgiato dal dolore che tu hai causato in me. Perdita e sofferenza sono diventati oscuro potere, mi hai dato quello che mi serviva e io l’ho affinato fino a ora.

Quello che vedi è il rinnengan!” gridò Madara.

[100].

Cap.14 Esperimenti

_ Indistruttibile. _

Madara strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Il manichino di legno alle sue spalle era semidistrutto e macchiato di sangue, le mani di Madara erano fasciate e le garze erano intrise di sangue. Le ferite bruciavano e i muscoli tiravano.

Era ritto in piedi davanti a un tavolo, su cui erano aperti una serie di libri e c’erano diverse fiale e ampolle.

“Non posso solo diventare più forte. Devo confrontarmi direttamente con lui… il maestro del mokuton senju: Hashirama. Il ninja più potente dei nostri tempi. L’uomo che più ammiro in tutta la mia vita.

Devo diventare ‘invincibile’” sussurrò.

[100].

Cap.15 La nipote di Hashirama

_ Una determinazione che è incorruttibile. _

“Così tu saresti la nipote di Hashirama” disse Madara. Era ritto su una roccia e guardava la Hokage del villaggio della foglia.

Tsunade alzò il capo, le sue iridi color miele divennero liquide.

“Sì e non ti permetterò di distruggere il Villaggio che mio nonno ha fondato!” gridò.

< Questa donna… è persa tra peccati e difetti. Eppure si rialza da essi in nome di un’ideale. Crea leggi e regole solo per infrangerle. 

È più simile a quello che sono io, piuttosto che alla figura perfetta che era diventata suo nonno > pensò Madara.

“Ti dimostrerò la mia incorruttibile determinazione” ringhiò.

[101].

Cap.16 Terrore a prima vista

_ Un terrore a prima vista dall’altro lato. _

Madara stava ritto in piedi sull’altura rocciosa, guardando in basso. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli e il suo viso era spaccato in più punti come una maschera di cera.

Il suo unico occhi visibile, con lo sharingan attivato, fissava i ninja sotto di lui.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò sulla guancia di Naruto, il respiro del giovane era irregolare.

“Quello è Madara…”. “È davvero lui…”. “Non è una leggenda”. “Esiste!”. “Non è possibile”. “Siamo spacciati”. Alcune voci si udirono in maniera più nitida sul brusio che si era creato tra i ninja.

< Hashirama, guardali. Alla mia sola vista, vengono attanagliati dal terrore > pensò Madara.

[108].

Cap.17 Pronti alla battaglia

__

_ L’annientamento sarà inevitabile. _

Madara era ritto in piedi davanti al resto dell’esercito, immobile, il corpo rigido e le braccia incrociate al petto.

I ninja estrassero le loro armi e si piegarono in avanti, i loro respiri si confondevano in un brusio indistinto.

Sulla valle calò un’ombra.

< L’annientamento sarà inevitabile. 

Hashirama, tutte queste vittime sono a causa tua e della tua cecità. Avresti potuto realizzare il nostro sogno, al mio fianco. Mettere fine a tutto questo. Ora moriranno a causa tua > pensò Madara.

Fece lentamente un passo. 

Una serie di ninja trattennero il respiro, altri indietreggiarono e i visi di molti si ricoprirono di sudore. 

[103].

Cap.18 Spezzerò ogni nemico

__

_ Ogni nemico spezzato saprà che il loro avversario è diventato invincibile. _

Una ragazza si piegò in avanti e, chiusi gli occhi, iniziò a pregare, mettendosi un monile davanti al viso.

Madara avanzava con passi lenti, cadenzati. I capelli gli sferzavano il corpo, mossi dal vento che s’insinuava nella vallata.

Alcuni ninja si equipaggiarono, un po’ tutti gli esponenti dell’esercito avversario erano ricoperti di sudore.

Madara iniziò ad accelerare la sua avanzata.

< Hashirama, al momento nemmeno tu riusciresti a fermarmi.

Questa volta non avrò pietà, niente e nessuno potrà farmi desistere dal mio scopo.

Spezzerò ogni mio nemico, ognuno di loro saprà che il loro avversario è diventato ‘invincibile’ > giurò.

[100].

Cap.19 Guardati attorno

_ Dai un’ultima occhiata attorno mentre sei vivo. _

__

“Guardati attorno. È l’ultima occhiata che puoi dare per ora che sei vivo. Lo vedi cosa mi hai costretto a fare?!” gridò Madara.

Hashirama si guardò intorno, parecchi ninja privi di vita erano riversi a terra in un lago di sangue. Il guerriero deglutì rumorosamente, il sudore gli solcò la schiena e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tutto questo sei stato tu a farlo, non io. Non incolparmi delle tue mani macchiate di sangue” disse roco.

< Eppure me la prenderei questa colpa se sapessi che in questo modo ti potrei salvare. Ero pronto a uccidermi per te. Lo hai dimenticato? Hai fermato tu la mia lama quel giorno > pensò.

[109].

Cap.20 Signore della guerra

__

_ Sono un indistruttibile master della guerra. _

“Sta arrivando!” gridò Naruto, a fianco di Gaara.

I ninja dell’esercito avversario iniziarono a urlare, un gruppo dopo l’altro. Gocce di sudore e saliva schizzavano tutt’intorno. 

Madara correva verso i suoi avversari, intenti a loro volta ad accorrere armati verso di lui.

Madara passò attraverso ai loro attacchi, senza arrestare la sua corsa, facendoli volare via uno dopo l’altro. Gli altri ninja vedevano i loro compagni venire lanciati lontano privi di vita.

Madara schivava colpi di armi da taglio, bastoni, armi da lancio, tecniche corpo a corpo. Raggiungeva ogni avversario con un calcio mortale.

< Guardami Hashirama. Ora finalmente sono l’indistruttibile master della guerra che volevo mostrarti > pensò. 

[109].

Cap.21 Inutile mondo reale

_ Un’altra ragione. _

Madara uccise il ninja davanti a lui con due calci e gli saltò sulla testa. Osservò il resto dei suoi nemici, lo sharingan attivato. Volò sopra una serie di ninja e atterrò acquattato, un nemico cercò di colpirlo con la spada.

Madara schivò il fendente e lo uccise con una gomitata, l’arma cadde ferendo un altro ninja. Madara schivò i colpi di altri dieci nemici, uccidendoli tutti con una serie di calci.

< Avanti il prossimo. Attaccatemi, feritemi. Datemi un’altra ragione per comprendere quanto il mondo reale sia sporco, becero, inutile. Fatemi comprendere quanto il mio sogno ideale sia quello da ottenere.

Hashirama, guardali, sono così deboli > pensò.

[109].

Cap.22 Il piacere che proviene da te

_ Un’altra causa da combattere per me. _

“L’unico modo per vederti e aspettare le missioni. Ogni volta siamo costretti a confrontarci. Tu per il clan Senju, io per quello Uchiha” disse Madara. Era steso sul terreno e ansimava, il sudore gli solcava il viso.

Hashirama era steso accanto a lui, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare.

“Ogni volta c’è una nuova causa per cui combattere. Non possiamo nemmeno fermarci davvero a parlare, con il rischio di essere uccisi. Però, quando rimaniamo solo noi sul campo di battaglia, mentre ritorniamo in forze, possiamo stare insieme” proseguì Madara.

Hashirama gli accarezzò il viso.

< Il piacere della battaglia rappresenta te, per me > pensarono insieme.

[108].

Cap.23 _Bad dream_

_ Un altro fusibile scoperto. _

Madara si accarezzò il volto di Hashirama che fuoriusciva dal suo petto. Era fatto di pelle e aveva gli occhi chiusi, al posto della bocca c’era una conca nella pelle.

“E quindi adesso anche i tuoi eredi hanno eredi. La tua progenie con Mito prosegue e me la sbatti in faccia, come l’ennesima offesa. Oh, sarà un altro fusibile scoperto che toccherò con le mani nude, per sentire il dolore della scossa. Anche questo mi renderà invincibile” ringhiò.

Alzò il capo e guardò il gigantesco albero bianco, da cui fuoriuscivano decine e decine di braccia e metà corpo di Hashirama.

[100].

Cap.24 _Look what you made me do_

__

_ Adesso, per me, la luce, la mia devozione… _

< La mia luce, la mia devozione… andavano a te. Perché hai dovuto abbandonarmi? Hashirama, perché? > si domandò Madara. Strinse la fiammella della candela con il pugno, bruciandosi le dita. 

La stanza rimase in penombra, illuminata dalla luce della luna piena che filtrava dalla finestra scavata nella roccia.

Madara si affacciò e alzò il capo, fissandola.

< Ora mi resta solo la luce della luna che come una madre mi sussurra cosa devo fare.

Mi richiede la sua devozione, ed io, cullato solo dal dolore, non posso sottrarmi > pensò.

“Un giorno la luna diventerà rossa e tutti vivranno un’utopia eterna” mormorò.

[103].

Cap.25 _Conspiracy_

__

_ A tutto quello che ho giurato di proteggere. _

“Devi uccidere Madara. Lui sta cospirando per distruggere il villaggio, per spazzare via tutto quello per cui abbiamo e continuiamo a combattere” disse Tobirama.

Hashirama strinse un pugno e allungò l’altro braccio alla sua sinistra.

“Questo non è possibile!” gridò.

“Devi fermarlo. Lo devi a tutto quello che hai giurato di proteggere!” gridò Tobirama.

Hashirama abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri gli misero in ombra il viso contratto.

< Non puoi, proprio tu, che volevi costruirlo insieme a me. No, Madara, non puoi avermi voltato le spalle. Perché?! > gridò mentalmente. Strinse le labbra e rialzò il capo.

“Se le tue parole sono vere, lo fermerò” giurò gelido.

[109].

Cap.26 Obito

_ Porterò avanti i miei ordini. _

“Porterò avanti i miei ordini, a qualsiasi costo!” gridò Obito.

“Rin non avrebbe voluto questo!” sbraitò Kakashi.

Obito gettò indietro la testa, ridendo gelido.

“Dopo tutto questo, pensi ancora che io lo stia facendo per lei? Il tuo discorso ipocrita, perché ti ricordo che l’hai uccisa tu, è anche inutile!” gridò.

Kakashi abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi pizzicarono.

“Come puoi non volerti fermare dopo tutte quelle vittime. Tu non eri così. Sei stato tu a donarmi quest’occhio, a rendermi la persona migliore che sono oggi!” gridò.

< Tu sei per me quello che Hashirama è per _sensei_ Madara. Cieco, non vedi che hai calpestato il mio amore?!  > pensò.

[110].

Cap.27 Nessun pentimento

_ Senza nessun pentimento. _

“Non devi avere nessun pentimento per il tuo avversario. Più tieni a lui, più a fondo devi colpire” disse Obito. Afferrò la mano di Sasuke e gli fece affondare il kunai nel manichino davanti a sé.

La stanza era illuminata dalle fiamme di alcune candele.

< _Sensei_ Madara mi ha detto di insegnargli quello che gli avrebbe insegnato lui. Naruto è così simile ad Hashirama e _sensei_ vuole che Sasuke lo annienti come lui annienterà il suo vecchio amico—rivale. È mio dovere prepararlo a quel momento  > pensò Obito.

< Preparati Naruto, quando c’incontreremo, ti eliminerò senza nessun rimpianto > pensò Sasuke.

[103].

Cap.28 Gioco d’azzardo

_ Una dichiarazione _

“Il vizio per il gioco ti rovinerà” disse Madara. Si passò la mano tra gli scompigliati capelli mori, le sue ciocche erano larghe tre dita.

Hashirama incrociò le gambe, sedendosi sulla roccia umida, in riva al fiume. Si sfilò i pantaloni, gettandoli accanto a Madara, sopra una pila di banconote.

“La prossima mano la vincerò di sicuro!” gridò. S’indicò la maglietta. “Scommetto questa” disse.

“È una dichiarazione di guerra? Pensi che non ti possa battere?” chiese Madara, mescolando le carte.

Hashirama sorrise.

“Vincerò anche questa volta” dichiarò Madara.

Hashirama piegò la testa, il viso in ombra.

“È la fine” gemette.

“Tu e i tuoi dannati cambi d’umore” borbottò Madara.

[109].

Cap.29 Il dio degli s…balzi d’umore

_ Marchiata in profondità sotto la pelle. _

“È ovvio che mi ami. Come potresti non amarmi?!” gridò Hashirama. Gettò indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Così sicuro?” chiese Madara, gelido.

Hashirama piegò la testa in avanti, il viso in ombra.

“No. Mi odi” mormorò con voce roca.

“Ti odio?” domandò Madara.

< Il dio degli _shinobi_ non è certo come lo immaginano tutti. Purtroppo a me tocca conoscerlo molto bene…  > pensò.

Hashirama rialzò il capo, le ciocche lisce gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Oh no, l’emozione che ci lega è altro. Qualcosa che ci marchia sotto la pelle, passionalmente” sussurrò lascivo.

<… intimamente > pensò Madara.

[110].

Cap.30 Fianco a fianco

_ Un ricordo permanente. _

Madara accarezzò la lama della spada di Hashirama, guardò il proprio riflesso su di essa e sentì il metallo gelido sotto i polpastrelli. Rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi.

_ Le spalle di Hashirama premevano contro le sue. Madara si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue, altro liquido vermiglio gocciolava dalla lama della propria falca, strinse l’impugnatura con foga, fino a far sbiancare le nocche. _

_ “Ti stai divertendo, al mio fianco? Le nostre missioni ci vedono sempre rivolti l’uno contro l’altro” disse Hashirama. Trafisse un avversario al cuore, guardandone il corpo rovinare. “Però i ‘predoni’ sono un problema per entrambe le fazioni”. _

< Il ricordo di te è permanente > pensò Madara.

[110].

Cap.31 Il nostro primo bacio

__

_ Di come abbiamo cominciato. _

Madara si sporse in avanti e afferrò Hashirama per il colletto del kimono, era verde scuro, al contrario del resto della stoffa color topo.

“La devi smettere di prendermi in giro” brontolò.

Hashirama chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. I suoi capelli a caschetto, dalle ciocche lisce larghe due dita, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Ammettilo. In realtà ti diverti anche tu” disse. Il vento fece volare delle foglie dietro di lui e increspò la superfice del fiume.

Madara ghignò.

“Dici?” ribatté.

Hashirama, ancora sulle punte dei piedi, sollevato da Madara, chiuse gli occhi e baciò il coetaneo.

Madara ricambiò il bacio.

[102].

Subtext Indra/Ashura.

Cap.32 Come Ashura e Indra

_ Nessuna esitazione. _

“Madara! Non dobbiamo combattere per forza!” gridò Hashirama.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, le ciocche lisce gli sferzavano il viso ovale.

“La nostra battaglia è solo lo specchio di quella tra Ashura e Indra!” urlò.

< Indra fu tradito dal fratello che tanto amava. Non era geloso del fratello, lui aveva visto le reali potenzialità di Ashura da sempre. No, il capostipite della mia sofferenza, si vide rifiutato il suo amore > pensò Madara.

“Questo non porterà a nessuna esitazione da parte mia” rispose gelido Madara.

Hashirama sospirò pesantemente.

“Non volevo che il destino travolgesse anche noi” gemette.

[102].

Cap.33 Manifestazione di potenza

_ Quando comando di colpire, _

_ devi sapere che stai combattendo per la tua vita. _

Uno degli avversari venne raggiunto con un calcio e il suo corpo si conficcò nel terreno, le sue gambe ricaddero di lato, la spina dorsale rotta.

Madara afferrò il braccio di un altro nemico e girò su se stesso, tenendo lontani gli altri ninja e lo lanciò, facendo precipitare altri due uomini.

Gli occhi rossi di Madara scattavano, mentre i suoi calci e i suoi pugni si susseguivano con precisione.

< Questa quarta guerra vi deve insegnare una cosa: quando comando di colpire, sappiate che state combattendo per la vostra vita. 

Sono la macchina da guerra che Hashirama ha forgiato contro se stesso > pensò Madara.

[106]

Cap.34 Quello che sono diventato

_ Ti mostrerò come sono diventato. _

Madara scattava da una parte all’altra del campo di battaglia, correndo così velocemente da divenire invisibile. Ruppe l’osso del collo del nemico con un colpo di mano, gli rubò la spada ed iniziò a falciare avversari con essa.

< Ti aspetto con ansia, Hashirama, ti mostrerò come sono diventato > pensò.

Uno dei ninja gli lanciò un kunai. 

Madara saltò, girò su se stesso facendo vorticare i lunghi capelli neri e lo afferrò al volo con la mano per il manico. Mise una carta bomba sul nemico davanti a sé e rilanciò il kunai dietro di sé, colpendo mortalmente il ninja che lo aveva lanciato.

[105].

Cap.35 Il signore delle fiamme

_ Io sono indistruttibile. _

Un uomo cadde in ginocchio, annichilito dagli occhi di Madara.

Alle spalle di Uchiha ci fu una gigantesca deflagrazione.

Un altro ninja, dalla spada di fulmine verde, cercò di colpire Madara a morte. Quest’ultimo afferrò il ragazzino per il collo e lo sollevò, guardandolo tremare.

“Vuoi ballare ancora?” chiese gelido Madara.

Temari lo colpì con il suo ventaglio, facendolo volare via. Madara fece una capriola in aria, atterrò acquattato, si rialzò e si pulì il braccio con l’altra mano.

< Mi dispiace per voi, è troppo tardi. Adesso ‘io sono indistruttibile’. Guardami, Hashirama! > pensò. 

La fiammata di Madara spazzò via innumerevoli ninja, compresi alcuni col chakra dell’acqua. 

[108].


End file.
